Lingering Memories
by Yorutsuki-Lunia
Summary: He had lost the one woman he had ever loved in his life and the world suddenly felt dark and cold. The lingering memories of her brought tears to his eyes and he slowly spiral down into the deep abyss of despair. Will his friends be able to collect the broken pieces and put it back together before they lose him to the darkness that grows inside him? Will they be able to fix him?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! **

**Another story from me!**

* * *

><p>The deep shuddering breathes taken by the dying woman tore his heart to millions of tiny pieces, pieces that would take time for him to pick up and mend. He closed his eyes, not being able to bear seeing the woman he had come to love as his own mother wither away, swallowed by the time and the death that awaits at the doorstep.<p>

No medicine, no matter how many yokai he had asked favor from, could release her from the grasp of old age. Her time had come, her life would end and a new one would be born, an endless cycle that are ingrained into the nature for eternity.

But he couldn't help but hope for a miracle, something ethereal to happen, something that would save this woman he love so dearly, more than anything.

He grasped the wrinkled hand that always tend to him with so much warmth and love, the hand that caressed his cheek tenderly and the hand that held his when he was at the edge of his sanity. Her smile gave him strength, the strength that always encourages him to continue on living, even if it was only for another day.

The woman is irreplaceable to him, a mother he never had and a pillar that always support him during his time of need, and also the one thing that protected him from the cruel world during his time of vulnerability.

He couldn't lose her, not after he lost the man he had cherished as his own father. He knew he is selfish to wish for the woman to stay with him and make her beloved husband wait in the heaven but he couldn't stop himself, she is too precious to him.

"Takashi-kun…"

Her voice is soothing, like a gentle breeze during the spring. It warmed his quivering heart but at the same time, it made thin spider web cracks spread all over it when the thought of not being able to hear it ever again crossed his mind.

He held her weak hand close to his cheek, grasping it desperately as he leaned into it. His eyes prickled when those thin lips stretched into a familiar smile he dearly loved.

"K-Kaa-san…"

He choked back a sob, not wanting to waste the small amount of time he still have left with this woman, his mother, in all but blood.

Her smile seems to brighten more at the title he had used, and it tore at his quavering heart like a hot knife through butter despite the warmth that washed over him.

"You had been the son me and Shigeru had wished for; we are blessed to have you as our own. I am sure Shigeru is proud of you. You had grown into a fine young man, someone who has a very kind heart."

His lips trembled at her words and he grasped her hand desperately, wishing with all his might for his mother to live.

Touko smiled softly, her wrinkled fingers caressed the soft cheek tenderly with love shinning in her hazel brown eyes.

"I am glad you had accepted us as your parents, even if it was short, the time with you is our most precious memories. You had given me and Shigeru a chance, a chance to feel the wonderful feeling of being a parent to a caring boy like you."

She wiped away the tears that gathered around her son's long lashes, feeling the cold grip of death envelope her. Her chest constricts painfully but she willed herself to cling to whatever little time she has with her beloved son.

"So that's why please don't lose your smile. We always love you, will always do. I love you…..sochi…."

Takashi's heart plummets into the deep void inside him but he forced himself to smile, even if it is painful deep inside. If his mother is going to pass away, he will see her off with a smile to ease her worry.

His lips quiver under the strain of his forcefulness and he tried to stop the dams from breaking.

"Arigato, Kaa-san. Aishiteru…"

Before he could stop it, the barricades that held back the salty liquid broke. Crystal clear droplets trailed down his cheeks when the last of the life in his mother's eyes fade away. The gorgeous hazel brown eyes darken to murky grey as the light in it were snuffed.

The hand his fall limp as the lingering warmth in it slithering away to let the coldness of the death took over. He let himself break, crying over the cooling body of his beloved mother in uncontrollable flurry of sorrow.

His chest tightens and he felt a part of himself died along with her. The world suddenly felt dark and smothering, swallowing him whole inside the coldness and the harsh truth of reality.

Once again, he lost a mother, he had lost one before he could know her but this one's passing is more painful than anything else. He had known the consequences of seeking to form a bond with another but he still done it to quell the deep desire for human's love. And now he's paying for it.

Forming bonds is delightful and it brought utter warmth to anyone, but it was more painful when it ends, when you have to say goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't kill me or anything. The idea just pops out of nowhere when I was re-watching Natsume Yuujinchou while hearing a very heartbreaking song.<strong>

**And no. I do not hate Touko. In fact I really love her.**

**I may turn it into a 3 to 8 chapters story if I survive and receive good acceptance.**

**Review is very much appreciated.**

**Ciao Ciao**

**Y.L**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those who had reviewed and followed this fic. It makes me so happy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

Heavy flounder of rain washed down the city, showering the earth with the sky's tears as the thunder raged. The earth quivered, trees shaking in distress as the lightning flashes more frequently.

"It's like the very nature is grieving along with him….."

Hinoe whispered from her shelter, the only dry place she could find from the harsh weather. The Chuukyuu and Kappa crooned, their own sorrow apparent.

Misuzu snorted, burying his face into his folded arms as he rested on the cold floor of his den.

"He is the nature personified Hinoe, it is no wonder it grieve along with him."

The yokai mumbled, a deep rumbling sound that resonated inside the cave. Hinoe's lips pressed down into a thin line, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"This would have not happen if we had let him live his life as human." She muttered.

"And let him suffer due to his own power?" He questioned her.

The female yokai's jaw tightens and she clenched her fists. She turned her back to the horse yokai, unable to answer his question.

Misuzu sighed, feeling his energy drained out from his body. He closed his eyes to draw out the earth's energy, smothering himself with the nature.

The Chukyuu and Kappa sat closely to Hinoe, as if trying to give the tree yokai their comfort and Hinoe could only smile at them weakly.

"None of us have the choice in that matter. It is either changing him or let him die a slow and painful death."

Misuzu suddenly spoke, his voice gentle and soft, a deep contrast from his usual booming voice. It seemed to sooth the guilt laden yokai but not fully.

"But this will not be the last time he will have to say goodbye to his beloved. He will only be able to watch as one by one, the people he holds dear wither away yet he remained unchanged, trapped in the unmoving flow of time."

Hinoe said, her shoulders shaking. The Chuukyuu and Kappa moved closer to her, unable to voice their own thoughts.

Misuzu hoisted himself up and surrounded them with his arms. He wondered when he had become this soft and let himself be attached to this yokai of lower level but then again he had been the moment he let himself be dependent on that human's presence.

Silently, the five of them sat inside the cave, huddled close to each other as they too, grieve for the departure of the kind woman they had loved and cherished as much as their beloved friend.

It tore at them as much as it tore at him but their pain was not able to able to even hold a candle against the lost and immense grief felt by the blond. This is the price that they, the immortal beings, have to pay when they had befriended a human. Their times together and the memories they made are the warmth that kept them together but when the time had come for them to finally let the human go, the warmth were snuffed, leaving behind a bone chilling coldness that eat them away.

* * *

><p>Madara let out a long drawn out sigh when his golden eyes landed on the body that lay on the cold floor of the kitchen. He padded over to the blond and nudged the pale face with a paw, trying to wake up the unconscious man.<p>

"Oi, Takashi (1). Okero, okero, okero."

He prodded the face every time he said it but the blond didn't give him a respond. Madara huffed when he saw the trail of dried tears on the man's cheeks and also some moist liquid clinging to the long eyelashes.

He closed his eyelids and focused to shift his body into his real form. A loud puff of smoke later, a gorgeous man with long white hair towered over the body, standing in the place where the cat used to be.

Madara scowled, hating how soft he had become to make himself change into his real form for one measly earthling. The red marking on his face flexed from frown morphing on his face but he soon smoothed out his complexion.

With a low sigh, he knelt by the blond and gathered him into his arms. A wry smile curved his lips when the man burrowed his face closer to the crook of his neck, fists enclosing around the smooth fabric of the white yukata.

The yokai brought up a hand and brushed back the lengthening strands of golden hair, an almost gentle look swimming in his eyes.

"Look at what you have changed me into Takashi. But I can't find it in myself to hate you for it. You better be grateful brat because you're the only one who had ever seen me in this form."

He pressed his lips against the blonde's forehead and frown slightly at how warm it is. He properly gathered the blond into his arms and stood.

Madara exited the kitchen, his chest constricting at how cold the kitchen had become since Touko's death. Now, only memories of her remained, her gently smiling face that greeted every time they returned home from their little misadventures.

Home. It had been a long time since he last has a place to call his own home. And when he had found one, the people he holds dear just have to pass away. Now, he only has one person left, the most important of them all, the one that he had opened his heart to. He had come to accept the blond as a part of his admittedly nonexistent pack, and marked him as his own, his territory, his possession and his mate (2).

He knew his mate is grieving for the loss of the woman that was his mother in all but blood, he too is grieving for the woman's demise but he has to be strong for the two of them. They only have each other now, so he will have to protect him from everything, even himself.

Using his power, Madara slip the door to their room open. It had become their room since he claimed the other as his and lowered the unconscious man onto the futon. Noticing the dark sky, he closed the window and joined the blond after throwing the cover over the two of them. He wrapped his arms around the other and held him close.

"Just hurry on wake up Takashi, I am still here for you. There are others too, your friends, they're still here for you."

Madara whispered into the blonde's ear. He nuzzled Takashi's face and licked away the streaks of tears, not minding the salty aftertaste.

"You're not alone, and I will make sure of that."

The yokai felt the weight of the oath resting on his shoulders, the oath that will drag him to the pit of Hell if he breaks it, but he didn't care. He will do anything to keep his mate safe and happy.

He closed his eyes to enjoy the little moment of peace with the soft pitter patter of rain lulling him to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoy chapter 2.<strong>

**I am a big shipper for MadaNatsu, so I am guilty as charged. Don't blame me, I bet some of you are squealing when you read the scene.**

**1) They had known each other for 6 six years in this fic, so it is a valid reason to make them call each other by their given names.**

**2) Hehehehe, it is an obvious declaration for the main pairing in this fic.**

**So leave a review or constructive criticism.**

**Ciao ciao**

**Y.L**


End file.
